1. Field
The described technology generally relates to electronics, more specifically to anti-aliasing in electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern circuits such as amplifiers often use clocked-controlled switches. Including clock-controlled switches in an electronic circuit can be useful for a variety of purposes. In one example, an amplifier can use switches for chopping or auto-zeroing operations of the amplifier.
The output of an electronic circuit that includes clock-controlled switches can be subsequently sampled. Sampling the electronic circuit's output can undesirably result in aliasing.